


At The Edge With You

by TragicLove



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: Taylor wants more from Zac.This is a follow up toControl Me (Even if it's Just Tonight), but can be read on it's own.





	At The Edge With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xhorizen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhorizen/gifts).



> It's xhorizen's birthday and I'm too far away to give her a gift, so I figured this was the least I could do.

Taylor hadn’t had a drink in three weeks. He’d been on some quest to be a better person or something like that, but truthfully it was getting boring.

If he thought long enough about it, he’d figure out that he’d started this whole Better Man Routine in the attempt to figure out what exactly about him it was that Zac seemed to be almost addicted to. 

After the night in the office at Cains, they’d found themselves taking every opportunity they could just to put their hands on each other. Coat closets, tour bus bathrooms in the middle of the night, late night ‘writing sessions’ at the studio that were barely (and badly) concealed booty calls. That was over six months ago, and Taylor didn’t see it changing any time soon.

It was around the time when Taylor had started to get sloppy about hiding what he was up to that he realized he was risking his entire life, least of all his marriage, to carry on this affair with Zac that, as far as Taylor could tell, amounted to nothing more than illicit sex to the other man. Sure, it was obvious to Taylor that Zac couldn’t get enough, all Taylor had to do was walk into a room and Zac got that clouded over look in his eyes. He could practically _feel_ Zac’s hunger for him making the air around them heavy at almost all times. But, any attempt Taylor had made at actually _talking_ to his younger brother about what exactly it was that was going on between them was shot down, shrugged off, drowned out by Zac’s hips rolling into Taylor’s, his teeth biting down on Taylor’s lower lip, any potential conversation literally fucked away until the next time he’d try. Rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat, and Taylor was tired of it. He wanted more. What more translated to, he didn’t know, but he was going to find out.

He was at the office, organizing and re-organizing his desk, waiting for Zac to show up. A glance at the clock told him that he was already fifteen minutes late. Not so unusual for someone with four kids at home. By twenty-five past, Taylor found himself re-organizing _Zac’s_ desk, his eyes darting to the clock every two minutes, until finally he heard the front door slam shut. 

“What’re you doing?” 

Taylor lifted his eyes from Zac’s desktop to see his brother leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, an amused look on his face.

“It was a mess in here.”

“It’s always a mess in here,” Zac lifted on eyebrow and then moved towards Taylor. “Cleaning bug bit you?”

“You’re late,” Taylor turned and leaned his back up against the desk, making a face when Zac snorted.

“You’re not exactly one to give punctuality lectures.”

“Whatever,” Taylor sighed. “I wanted to talk. You know, about-”

“Later,” Zac’s voice dropped as he cleared the space in between them, his arms winding around Taylor’s waist as his mouth found that spot on Taylor’s neck he knew drove him crazy.

“No,” Taylor leaned his head back, sighing at how good Zac could make him feel in so little time. “I want to talk about it now.”

Zac groaned, pulling his head back and looking at Taylor, his fingers were messing with the hem of Taylor’s shirt and then his hands were on Taylor’s bare back.

“Okay, what?”

“This,” Taylor shrugged one shoulder. “You know, whatever this is.”

“What?” Zac asked, pressing himself against Taylor, his eyes fluttering shut for a second when he felt that Zac was already impossibly hard. “You mean, this?”

Taylor nodded, his hands finally finding their way to Zac’s back, pulling him into him despite wanting to push him away and make him talk. 

“I think they call this fucking,” Zac said, his lips goes to Taylor’s neck again, his hands sliding beneath the waist of his jeans. He ran his hands around Taylor’s hips until they reached the button on his jeans and then he popped it, quickly unzipping the fly and pushing them down. “What?” Zac looked at him again, grinning. “I take off yours but you don’t take off mine? I guess I can do it myself.”

He let go of Taylor long enough to kick his shoes off and strip his own pants off, tossing them to the side, pulling on Taylor’s jeans until he stepped out of his shoes, those and his pants tossed on top of Zac’s. 

“Zac, seriously, what are we doing?”

“Tay,” Zac groaned. “Our dicks are out, and you want to talk about this now?”

“To be fair,” Taylor tilted his head to the side. “Our dicks weren’t out when I started trying.”

“Shame,” Zac moved closer again, his hand wrapping around Taylor’s dick, stroking him while his lips worked on Taylor’s earlobe. “If you ask me, our dicks should always be out.”

Zac sunk to his knees, his eyes watching Taylor’s the whole way down, and then he was sucking him off, his head bobbing back and forth, his hair falling into his face. 

Taylor leaned back against the desk, his palms clutching the lip of it. It took Zac an embarrassingly short amount of time to bring Taylor to the brink, Taylor panting Zac’s name as he swallowed up every single drop Taylor had to give him. 

Zac rose back to his feet, turning Taylor around.

“My turn,” he put a hand on Taylor’s back and pushed him lightly so he was leaning over the desk, Taylor groaning out when his fingers slid into him. Zac worked him expertly for a few minutes, Taylor struggling to catch his breath. 

In one smooth movement, Zac’s hand was gone, replaced by his cock, pushing slowly into Taylor until he couldn’t push any further. 

Sometimes they fucked in near silence, sometimes the air around them was full of groaned words, declarations of need and want being spoken like they were something to just give away. This was the former, the only sounds coming from either them being low grunts and groans, Zac letting a short string of profanities out as he tensed and came into Taylor, dropping his sweat soaked forehead to his shoulder. 

They were still for a few beats and then Zac pulled out of Taylor and walked across the room and grabbed a handful of paper towels to wipe himself down. He tossed some to Taylor and then dropped his in to the trash, pulling on his pants and stepping into his shoes. He walked back over to the desk just as Taylor was buttoning his jeans and hopped up onto it.

“Now that we got the fun stuff out of the way,” he smirked. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Do you love me?” Taylor couldn’t stop the words from just tumbling out of his mouth, but he wished he could shove them back in. Both of Zac’s eyebrows were high on his head, Taylor just staring at him, waiting for an answer to a question he shouldn’t have asked. 

“Of course I love you, you’re my-”

“No,” Taylor shook his head, placing his body in between Zac’s opened knees. He put his hands on either side of Zac, palms down on the desktop and leaned in. “Do you _love_ me, or is this just sex?”

Zac sighed and moved his hair out of his face. He looked up at the ceiling for a little longer than was comfortable for Taylor and then he finally met his eyes again, swallowing hard before finally speaking.

“Of course I love you.”

“Thank God,” Taylor sighed. “I want to leave her.”

“What?!” Zac nearly shrieked, looking at Taylor as if maybe he’d lost his mind.

“It’s not working. I’m not there, Zac. I’m _here_ ,” he motioned in between them. “She knows something is going on. We haven’t…we don’t even sleep together anymore.”

“You can’t be serious,” Zac said slowly. “And then what?”

“You leave Kate, too. We do this together,” Taylor shrugged.

“You’re insane, do you know that?” Zac was shaking his head and Taylor’s nerve was lessening by the second. He never should have said anything. But then what? Then they just go on like they have been? Sneaking away from their wives to have sex in places where they shouldn’t be having sex? It wasn’t working anymore, that much was clear, they needed to do something.

“I’m not insane. We love each other! We spend all of our time doing…doing _this_!”

“This is one thing!” Zac threw a hand up in the air. “What the hell do you think we’re going to do? Be boyfriends and live happily ever after? We’re _brothers_! Look,” he sighed. “I love you, and I love having sex with you. I want to keep having sex with you…like, forever. But, how do we even start to think about something else? How does it ever work?”

“I don’t know,” Taylor huffed. “Why don’t you just…I don’t know, have a little faith!”

“Have a little faith?” Zac repeated, laughing quietly, but Taylor thought it didn’t actually sound all that amused. “I’d have a little faith if what you were asking me didn’t involve me jumping off a cliff!”

“What?” Taylor snapped. “What are you talking about?”

“Upending our whole lives!” Zac cried. “Leaving our wives, starting new together. How does that even _work_ , Tay? It’s the life equivalent of throwing yourself over the edge of the Grand Canyon.”

Taylor sighed and dropped his head to Zac’s shoulder, one of his hands moving and landing on his waist. 

“Would you do it, though? For me?”

“Tay.”

“I know it’s asking a lot,” Taylor said quietly. “I know it is, but I can’t share you anymore.”

Zac was quiet for a few seconds and then he nudged Taylor, forcing him to pick his head up and look at him.

“Me and you?” He asked, a small smiling growing on his face.

Taylor nodded and he knew his eyes looked pleading, but he wanted this too much to care.

“Okay,” Zac finally said, pulling Taylor’s face towards his own. “It’s me and you, then.”


End file.
